


The Immortal Maidens

by Artemis_the_Moon_Goddess



Series: Cloudia, Daughter of Zeus [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_the_Moon_Goddess/pseuds/Artemis_the_Moon_Goddess
Summary: Imagine, just for a moment, that Annabeth and Thalia had gone with Artemis' merry band of girls that day. That they had left Luke and Grover and the prospect of Camp Half-Blood when the huntresses came calling. Ever wanted to know how that story would've gone? So have I, and that is why I decided to write this series. Here's how I imagine it...





	The Immortal Maidens

Annabeth was enjoying the company. For the past however many weeks, she had been wandering around alone, scared. But then she had met Thalia, and it had changed her life. No longer was she sleeping in a trash can on 32nd Street. No longer was she scavenging out of food bins on 29th. They had proper shelter, proper food, even clean water which hadn't been sitting in a murky bucket for days. There was also the added extra of Luke, a cute, sandy-haired boy, who was a necessity in his own way.

They had everything they needed, and had never been happier. Unfortunately, though, life is life, and, in life, no good things last forever. So, as goes this unpopular trend, one night it all changed. A boy, who called himself Grover, came, under orders to take Thalia, and only Thalia, to 'Camp', wherever that was. Obviously Annabeth and Luke were not letting her go without a fight, and delayed the departure by a whole day, as it became too dark for travelling.

That evening, Grover started talking to them. He told them that they had powers. He told them that camp was the place where people like them went to train those powers.

"So why can't we all go, if we all have these powers?!" demanded Luke.

"Thalia is extra powerful, and Chiron wanted to make sure that she got there alive. He thought that was more likely to happen if I wasn't escorting two others as well."

"Well shucks to him, then!"

"I wouldn't say that, if I were you. These immortals can be very petty about this kind of thing."

"Hang on," cut in Annabeth, "did you say Chiron?"

"Yes" Grover wondered what was coming next.

"As in the Chiron?"

"Yes"

"From Greek Mythology?"

"Yes"

"Holy Athena!!!"

"She won't like that much either, ya know."

"Would my own mother really blast me to pieces?"

"You-your mother?" He was bewildered.

"What's wrong with Athena being her mum?!" Thalia was indignant.

"Nothing, she just startled me. You see, no-one usually knows who their godly parent is until they are claimed at camp." Grover explained patiently.

"Well-" started Thalia.

"All of you, get behind me!" Luke broke in suddenly.

"What is it Luke?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"I'm not entirely sure. It has several heads, and appears to be drooling acid all over the place. Recognise the description?"

"That's a-"

"Hydra."

"How did you-?" Grover gaped open-mouthed at the walking, talking book of mythology.

"I can read, ya know." The 7-year-old girl in question was scathing.

Soon enough, though, she, like the other three, was forced to turn her attention back to the matter at hand, as the Hydra loomed ever closer and bit out at them. Annabeth held her knife out in front of her defensively, the shake in her hand barely perceptible.

"I read somewhere that we need fire, or immense heat, in order to kill it. As far as I can tell, there isn't any in our immediate vicinity." She had to shout to make herself heard, and her words made the others panic more.

"I don't want to die!" wailed Grover, while Thalia and Luke, though less vocal, weren't much better.

Both Annabeth and Thalia were muttering under their breath in what were probably prayers for help. All seemed lost.

A strange whistling filled the air, and dozens of spines sprouted from all the necks. It turned, as if confused, and promptly keeled over. Standing behind it was Annabeth, who had managed to sneak round it while it was distracted. She was holding her knife at a right angle to her wrist, pointing upwards into the space where one of the monster's heads had been just a moment before. She glanced down, and watched, fascinated, as the corpse turned into green dust, before flying away.

"Where's it going?" asked Luke.

"To Tartarus." A female voice drifted over from the trees.

"It's not dead, but it will be trapped there for some time before it comes back. Some only take a couple of days, while others take a couple of decades. Nobody knows." Another voice joined the first, and a group of about ten girls stepped out of the trees. One stood slightly in front of the others, unnoticed by all except Annabeth.

"Lady Artemis." she was gushing.

"Indeed." The Goddess replied regally.

"Thank you so much for saving us. I will never be able to repay you."

"So, you're all demigods, are you?"

"No, no milady. I'm a satyr. The others are all demigods, though." Grover seemed enthused and eager to please.

Artemis ignored him, instead turning to face the others, "Who are your godly parents?" she inquired.

Thalia took the lead there, "Luke is a son of Hermes, Annabeth is a daughter of Athena..." she trailed off, obviously reluctant to reveal who her father was.

"And who is your parent?" Artemis spoke kindly and patiently.

"My father..."

"Who is he then?"

"Zeus," Thalia spoke quietly, although somehow everybody still heard.

"Is the satyr trying to drag you off to Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yeah, it's kind of off-putting, to be brutally honest."

"I get what you mean. You know there is another option."

"For the girls," cut in another girl.

"You can always join us."

"What are the advantages of joining your merry band of huntresses?"

"Spoken like a true daughter of Athena." Artemis laughed, "Go on then Zoë."

She indicated to the girl who had spoken earlier, and she launched into speech, "Well, first off, immortality."

"How exactly do you mean?" Annabeth was very curious.

"Eternal youth, never dying. Unless, of course, you are felled in battle."

"Or you break the vow." Another girl broke in.  
"What-" Thalia started.

"We'll get onto that later." Cut in Artemis, glaring pointedly at the girl.

She paled considerably and retreated to the back of the pack.

"Downsides, on the other hand..." Zoë continued as though nothing had happened, "Thy boyfriend can't come. It is girls only, I'm afraid."

"We're not dating!" Spluttered Thalia.

"Good, because my huntresses are not allowed to date. It is part of the vow, and the vow is law." said Artemis.

The two girls stepped aside to discuss it. Several minutes later, their conversation drew to a close, and Thalia informed Artemis of the chosen plan of action.

"We would love to continue living the life we have been living, but it really doesn't seem very productive, so we'd like to take you up on your offer. I'm sorry, Luke." She stepped towards him, but he turned away.

Grover looked on awkwardly, "Well, I guess this is goodbye then."

Thalia didn't reply. She was obviously affected by Luke's reaction. As the two boys walked away, she reached up and wiped a tear from her eye. Sniffling slightly, she caught up to Annabeth and the other huntresses, who had begun the short trek back to the tents.


End file.
